Second times the charm
by That Random Writer
Summary: Hayley likes this girl, but she has a girl friend. Although, the way she acts with her keeps her hanging on. But all good things end, and soon Hayley is fighting for a chance to see the girl of her dreams. Better than it sounds.CeCe/Rocky CeCe/Hayley


**A/N:Another story? Yep! This is for one of my winners of this little contest I did! Shout out to SIUfan14! The OC in this story is hers! **

**OC Description;**

**Name: Hayley Barnes**

**Age:14**

**Style: Tomboy like.**

**Sexuality: Bisexual **

**Hayley P.O.V**

"Mrs. Barnes!" My head shot up, at the sound of Mr. Polks angry yell. "Yes Mr. Polk?" I say trying to hide the sleep in my voice. "Can you tell me what I just explained on the board?" Crap. He got me. Think Hayley. Think! I looked at the board. It was full of plant stuff.

"You were talking about…photosynthesis?" I say more like a question vs. a statement. "No. Detention for sleeping in my class." I got up, and went to get my slip. Although, me with my luck I tripped. Everyone in the class started laughing at me.

I looked around and much to my dismay, there sat the most beautiful girl in school, CeCe Jones, laughing at me with her best friend Rocky Blue. I sighed, got up, and got the pass. I was super careful when I headed back to my seat.

The rest of class went by slowly, but when it did end I was glad. I started packing my things when, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see CeCe standing there smiling at me. My eyes widened. "Hey, Hayley right?" She asked. "Uh, yeah. Your CeCe Jones." She shook her head.

"That's me! Nice to meet you." She said sticking out her hand. I shook it, she was soft. "You too." I wasn't really sure why she was talking to me. Her best friend would probably get all jealous and stuff because of it. "That was some fall earlier. You okay?" Did she actually care?

"Uhh yeah. I was just still tired from my little nap. Hehe." I chuckled nervously. "I know what you mean. I used to always sleep in this class. Good times." We laughed. I never really knew CeCe all that much before, but she seems really nice. "Hey Ce we can go now." My face fell.

It was Rocky, her best friend who she is with all the time."Oh okay. You asked that question already?" Oh so that's why she talked to me. All alone. "Yep. Who's this?" She said pointing to me. I looked up from my book bag at the two of them.

"Oh this is Hayley. Isn't she pretty?" My face turned a bright red. Why would she say that…could she like me? No she is just nice it's one of her great personality traits. "Thanks." I said staring at the ground. "Yeah, she sure is. By the way, nice fall earlier." Came Rocky's voice.

Okay, that was kind of rude. "Anyway, we got to go. Nice meeting you Hayley." CeCe said walking off. "You too." I said throwing on my back pack, and walking out after them. I really didn't like Rocky all that much. She always hung out with CeCe. I guess I was just really jealous.

**No one P.O.V**

"You're so mean." CeCe said to her bff. "What did I do?" Rocky said. "You didn't have to remind Hayley of her embarrassing fall." Rocky shrugged. "She was getting in the way." CeCe looked at Rocky curiously. "Getting in the way of what?"

"Well, there is something I've wanted to tell you for a while now." Rocky said taking CeCe's hand in hers. "Will you go out with me?" CeCe's face lit up. "Yes! Of course!" CeCe said then kissed who is now her girlfriend.

Little did they know Hayley heard the whole conversation from some nearby benches. 'I am so stupid. CeCe would never like someone like me.' Hayley thought as she ran out of the school doors, and all the way to her house. She opened the door and slammed it shut as she entered.

"You're home early." Hayley's mom said from their kitchen. "I left school quickly after 7th period, long story." Her mom shrugged and continued cooking. Hayley ran to her room, and took a nap.

"Hayley, Shake It Up! Chicago Is on!" Her mom yelled waking her up. It was her favorite show! Not to mention CeCe was on it. She got up quickly and ran to the living room. She jumped on the couch and rose the volume up on the TV.

She watched intently as CeCe danced. She then noticed Rocky. 'They really did do everything together, but dancing too. I mean wow.' Hayley thought to herself as the show ended. "I'm going to the park." She said as she left the house. She needed time to think.

**Hayley P.O.V**

I reached the park, and took a set on the swings. I just needed to get away from my feelings. I don't know how I am supposed to tell her my feelings without Rocky being around. Great I'm doing the one thing I'm trying not to do…think of CeCe.

Oh and just my luck there is CeCe and Rocky. "Hey you want some icecream?" Rocky asked CeCe. "Sure." CeCe said. "Alright you wait here." Rocky said letting go of her hand. I watched as CeCe roamed around the park. She finally caught sight of me sitting there and called out to me.

"Hayley!" She waved to me, and motioned for me to come over. I stood, and walked over. I had a huge smile on my face, even though on the inside I was so nervous. "Hey CeCe. What are you doing here?" She smiled, and surprised me with a hug. I smiled and hugged her. I smelled her hair, apples, nice.

"Rocky said we should take the long way home." She said pulling away. "Oh yeah, I saw you on Shake It Up! Chicago. Nice dancing." I said feeling more comfortable now. "Thanks!" She said like her bubbly self. "So where's Rocky?" She looked around. "Getting me ice cream."

She thought for a second. "Hey you want to join us?" I shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think Rocky would like that." She smiled and grabbed my hand. "She'll be fine with it! Come on!" I blushed looking at her holding my hand.

"Hey Rocks, buy another one Hayley's joining us!" She shouted to Rocky, who didn't look happy. "Oh okay!" She said it happily though. "I don't have to I could just-" CeCe put her finger on my lips. "Save it. I want to get to know you. You're still pretty new in town."

I just blushed an even deeper shade of red than before. "Okay." I squeaked out once CeCe moved her hand. "Great!" She said pulling me to a nearby table. Rocky came back shortly. "Thanks Rocky." I said quietly. "No problem. Here CeCe." She said handing her her ice cream.

"Thanks!" Rocky sat next to CeCe. "So Hayley what do you like to do here?" I shrugged. "I don't really do much. I just ride my bike around, and walk and stuff." CeCe smiled. "Well, if you're ever bored we know great places to go. We'll be happy to take you! Right Rocks?"

"Um yeah." I can tell Rocky doesn't like me. We all finished, and CeCe decided it'd be nice if we all hung out by the pond. "Isn't this nice?" CeCe sighed as she laid her head on Rocky's shoulder. They were sitting there cuddling while I'm all alone.

"I think I'm going to go." I said standing. "Wait!" CeCe said grabbing my hand. "Stay." I nodded and sat down. This is our first time out, and I'm already obeying her every command. "Oh crap." We looked to Rocky. "What's wrong?" CeCe asked.

"My mom needs me now. I think I'm in trouble, because of something Ty did. Anyway, I got to go." I stood up along with her and CeCe. "Me too, thanks for everything." I said as I turned and started walking away. I heard them talking, then I felt arms wrapped around my neck from behind.

"Um." Was all I said. "Walk me home?" I heard CeCe say. "Uh okay. What about Rocky." She smiled. "Turns out her mom wasn't at their house." She said walking next to me. "So not to be mean or anything, but why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, I like the way you dress. So, I thought why don't I get to know you, and now that I have I want us to be friends." I laughed. "Well, if I knew dressing a certain way would get you to notice me I would've tripped in front of the whole class a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" I mentally slapped myself for letting that slip. "Oh just that you are an awesome friend, so if I would've met you earlier we could be best friends and have so much fun!" I made that up on the spot. "Well, if you want we can be best friends."

"What about Rocky." She thought. She doesn't know I know that they're dating. "It's complicated, our relationship." I nodded. It was getting darker. I checked the time. It was 7:00. "I know a shortcut through an alley." She said. I didn't let the fear show through my face, but I hated alleys.

They are all dark, and scary. "Yeah we can take that path." Curse this girl and her power over me. "Okay cool." We turned into a dark alley, and I was kind of scared, but then I thought 'CeCe and I all alone in a dark alley.' She might hold my hand or something!

She started walking closer to me. I took a deep, but quiet breath, and put my arm around her. She didn't seem to mind. She scooted even closer, and leaned into my embrace. "You're freezing. Here take my jacket." I said feeling more bold by the second.

"Thanks." She said wrapping her arms around my stomach. "No problem." I said holding her back. This was so worth the fear. Soon we reached her apartment building. "This is it." I took the jacket off of her. "Good night." I said looking into her eyes.

She looked into my eyes too. She started leaning in. No way. No way! She was centimeters away from my lips when..._HONK! _I jumped, and grabbed CeCe jumping out the way. We saw the car drive away, multiple cop cars following.

"Uh, you okay." She smiled. "I am now." I helped her up, and waved. "Good night." She said then gave me a kiss on the cheek, and ran into the building. I smiled and held my cheek. "It just got better." I whispered to myself. I quickly went home, and slept, dreaming of CeCe. Without…Rocky there interrupting.

**A/N: So here it is! I had CeCe be displayed with the more happy side of her showing. Hope you like it so far, because it has been so fun writing this so far! Congrats again to SIUfan14 for being one of my winners! Review!**


End file.
